VicTORIous y Sam y Cat lemons en español!
by mariia Sweetpurple
Summary: LEMON! son muchos one-shots hechos por mi, los cuales son de puro contenido lésbico. Contiene: SamxCat, CatxJade, JadexTori, SamxJade, SamxTori, SamxCatxJade, SamxCatxTori y SamxCatxJadexTori espero que les guste mi trabajo
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los one-shots, los cuales iré subiendo a como pueda, son:

Los hechos de #LaCajaFuerteSecreta (SamxCat)

Castígame (CatxJade)

A medianoche, en tu casa (JadexTori)

Los hechos de #SaltoSobreElAtúnAsesino (SamxCatxJade)

La visita de Tori (SamxCatxTori)

Vamos a Hollywood (SamxCatxJadexTori)

* * *

Y esos son los nombre de los primeros one-shots que subiré. Por favor dejen su review, y si ya seguiré el fanfic de Cat y Jade, no subí por mi compu murió y me acaban de comprar esta


	2. Los hechos de LaCajaFuerteSecreta

**Los hechos de #LaCajaFuerteSecreta**

Sam y Cat quedaron encerradas dentro de la caja fuerte que Sam descubrió en su armario, e aquí lo que paso mientras ellas estaban dentro y cuando encerraron a Dice dentro.

PD: Cambié varias cosas, como como estan vestidas, una poca de la trama, la combinación de la caja secreta, etc.

**POV CAT:**

Estábamos dentro de esa estúpida caja fuerte por culpa de Dice. Últimamente Sam y hemos tenido más cercanía, se podría decir que somos casi novias, puesto que yo la amo y ella me ama.

Observé que Sam estaba recostada en el suelo, con un cúmulo de ropa como almohada, se veía tan linda. Luego bajé mi vista hacia sus piernas, estaba vestida con un short ultra corto color negro y un top que le llegaba arriba del ombligo color morado, tenía sus rizos por toda la cara. Noté que tenía su pierna derecha doblada, formando un cuatro con sus piernas. La tentación me ganó y comencé a acariciar la pierna que tenía doblada, hasta el el borde de su short, luego comencé a acariciar su coño por encima de su short. Sam solo gimió en voz muy baja. Seguí acariciando su coño por un minuto más, y después, desabotoné su pequeño short y metí mi mano dentro de ellos. comencé a acariciar su clítoris por encima de sus bragas y le susurré al oído: -Abre las piernas- a lo que Sam obedeció alegremente. Saqué mi mano y quité su short y sus bragas azules. Tenía frente a mí su hermoso coño perfectamente depilado. Comencé a lamer su clítoris con una lentitud eterna...

-Cat, por favor- dijo Sam en un susurro.

-¿Por favor qué?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Más... Rápido- dijo Sam con la voz entrecortada.

Obedecí inmediatamente y comencé a hacer círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Después lamí dos de mis dedos y los metí dentro de su coño ya lubricado por su humedad. Comencé a bombear rápidamente al mismo tiempo que lamía rápidamente su clítoris. Sam comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte hasta que gritó: -¡Cat... Me... Voy... A correr!- e instantáneamente se corrió en mis dedos. Lamí todos sus jugos seductoramente mientras miraba fijamente como Sam se trataba de recuperar del fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener. Sam se levantó lentamente y me tomó por el cuello, para después darme un excitante beso. Mientras nos besábamos, Sam bajó su mano hasta el borde de mi blusa rosa y tiró de esta, haciéndome entender que me la quitara y yo rápidamente obedecí llevándome junto con ella el sostén de encaje negro que llevaba puesto. Sam comenzó a mordisquear y chupar mi pezón derecho. Luego de jugar con mis pezones durante mucho tiempo, yo quité su top morado y su sostén que hacía juego con sus bragas. Sam quitó mis shorts y mis bragas negras y me tiró sobre el frío suelo. Comenzó a chupar fuertemente mi clítoris, seguido metió tres dedos dentro de mi coño mojado de golpe, yo simplemente gemí fuertemente. Temí desmayarme de placer.

-¡Sam!... Sigue así nena- dije un poco mareada del placer. Tuve un orgasmo fuerte, Sam simplemente sonrió ante su logro y se acercó a mi boca, metiendo sus dedos dentro de mi boca para que los chupara como a una polla. La tomé por el cabello y la besé, para después alejarme de ella.

-Por lo que Dice interrumpió hace unas horas- dije mientras abría mis piernas. Sam se acercó pero la alejé.

-No, simplemente observa- dije mientras acariciaba mi clítoris. Sam se acercó a lamer mi clítoris, pero la tomé del cabello y la miré a los ojos.

-Joder, que simplemente mires. Eres una chica mala- dije mientras tomaba una camiseta para amarrar sus manos y otra para usarla de mordaza.

Continué acariciando mi clítoris, después metí dos dedos en mi coño y comencé a bombear rápidamente.

-¡Dios Sam! Sigue así- dije imaginándome que era Sam. Ella simplemente observaba como la atormentaba.

Llegué al orgasmo y le quité la mordaza a Sam, metiendo mis dedos en su boca.

-Chicas, ¿están aquí?- gritó Goomer, a lo que ambas nos pusimos la ropa rápidamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí estamos Goomer! ¡En el armario de la habitación!- gritó Sam, ya que yo no podía hablar.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- preguntó Goomer entrando a la habitación.

-¡Abre la caja fuerte! ¡La combinación es 0-4-0-3-0-4-1-2!- le volvió a gritar Sam.

Después de encerrar a Dice dentro de la caja y de comer, Sam me tomó por el cuello, tiró todas las cosas de la mesa y me recostó sobre ella, para después besarme apasionadamente. Unos minutos después y ya estábamos desnudas.

-Oh dios Sam- dije mientras me movía al lado contrario que Sam, frotando mi clítoris con el de ella. Ambas nos corrimos en menos de 10 minutos y después de ponernos la ropa nuevamente, sacamos a Dice de la caja, para ambas meternos y seguir teniendo sexo.

* * *

**Perdón por no subir nada, pero es que se me habían olvidado mi contraseña y mi correo, pero ya volví! Dejen su review que lo necesito para motivarme y seguir escribiendo (a parte de ver porno xD)**


End file.
